Our New Neighbors
by kman23
Summary: The gang have graduated high school and Jade & Tori have been dating for a few years they both got into UCLA and are moving into their new off campus house, Cat & Beck are their new neighbors. I don't own Victorious nor do i own any characters from it. Jori
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys this is my first story I hope you like it. If you like it review, and**

**I will continue until I feel I have the story at a place I want to end it.**

**Prologue to the story, Tori, Jade, & the rest of the gang have graduated from HA and are getting**

**Ready to start college, Jade & Tori have now been dating since their junior year at HA.**

**They pack up their stuff and get ready to move to their new apartment off campus, what happens**

**When they find out their new neighbors are Cat & Beck.**

"Our apartment looks amazing. Doesn't it honey?" Jade asks Tori, yea baby I can't wait to meet our new neighbors, I hope their nice. Tori responds, Jade nods agreeingly and kisses Tori's forehead. She grabs her hand and walks out the door to grab more boxes, their new neighbor hears them shut the door and says hi as he is turning around. They start turning to say hi back as they see who is saying hi to them, they quit talking and see Beck standing there with Cat by his side. Tori & Jade both look shocked as they can't believe who their new neighbors are. They go up say hi and see how each other have been, they go back to unpacking their boxes. They invite Beck and Cat over for dinner the following Sunday, they accept and say it will be nice to get caught up.

_The Following Sunday_

Tori, Jade, Beck, & Cat are all eating Tori and Jade's signature Tacos, having a nice time, they all talked about how their lives have been since graduating from HA, Tori & Jade find out that Beck is studying Physics & Cat is there for singing; Jade always loved Cat's singing voice and was happy to hear that's what she is at college for. Beck & Cat find out Jade is there for screen writing and acting, and Tori is there for singing. Beck & Cat go back to their apartment to go to bed, Tori & Jade say bye and get ready for bed Tori gives Jade a big kiss and says "I love you baby", Jade says "I love you too."

I hope you guys like my first chapter of this I'll try to make the next one longer. Tell me what you think of the first chapter, I'll write a new chapter every week and I'll make sure to take what you say in reviews into consideration on writing chapters


	2. Chapter 2: Monday Morning

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters, this chapter will be longer, review and enjoy.**

**Beck's POV**

"Well that dinner certainly went well don't you think Kitty Kat?"

" Yea Tori & Jade make some good tacos."

" I'm glad to see those two are still together, I didn't think that Jade would be so nice to me, she seemed so pissed when I broke up with her for you."

**Flashback**

"Beck what in the hell do you mean your breaking up with me?" Jade shouts at Beck down the empty HA halls,  
" I just can't put up with your nnoying I hate everyone bitchy bullshit anymore Jade."

" Oh so now I'm the one with problems Mr. sleeps with every girl he sees."

"How can you even say that Jade you now I'm faithful and that I love you...'

Jade cuts him off before he can finish, " bullshit your just a lying piece of shit asshole. You know what forget it I hate you."

**End Flashback**

**Jade's POV**

" I can't believe of all people to be our neighbors its those two, why can't God just let me be happy for once."

"Hey listen to me don't let Beck and Cat being our neighbors get you down because you still have me." Tori says snapping me out of my funk

"Well thats true I love you baby now come watch The Scisoring 3, I'll make sure to hold you real tight at the scary parts."

"Can't we jut go to bed baby, I'm really tired and I though we could get busy tonight." Tori says winking at Jade

"Nope were watching this and don't you dare give me those puppy dog eyes Vega."

"Ok fine you win West. I love you but you can be a pain in the butt at times."

"I love you too and your a bigger pain in the butt."

**No One's POV**

Beck & Cat fall asleep normally, while as Tori falls asleep wrapped in Jades arm because the movie scared her, Jade falls asleep 5 minutes after she brought Tori into the bedroom, she cuddles up next to her and she falls asleep like that.

**The Next Morning**

**Tori's POV**

"How did I get in the bed, & whats draped over my boobs?" I ay through a yawn and looking down at my snoozing girlfriend

"Morning Tor." Jade says to me as she sits up

"What time is it, and do you want some coffee?"

"I don't know let me check and yes, you know how i like it."

"Ok I'll go get it started and then we need to get ready."

"Ok it's 6:45, and ready for what?"

"We need to get our class schedule and books."

"Oh yeah that is today we can go after breakfast though right?"

"Yes and if thats your ay of asking me to make pancakes then I will."

**Hope everyone likes the first chapter make sure to review and long live Jori :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**AN: I don't own Victorious or any of its characters, in this chapter we will meet the **

**student advisor, her name is Ashley.**

**This chapter will be longer. Enjoy**

**Tori's POV**

"Hi please sign your names right their so I can get your schedules & a list of the things you will need." The student advisor said to Jade & I, she was a blonde with a nice smile, hazel eyes, and a gret sense of humor.

"I'm Tori Vega & this is Jade West." I say to introduce ourselves to her since we will see her a lot.

"I'm Ashley and as you girls can probably see by now I am your student advisor. Do you girls live on or off campus?"

"Off in a house togethe, so we don't wake bunch of people when we scream eachothers names when we have sex." Jade says with a smirk

"Well you two seem like your in a very happy reltionship and what you do in your freetime is none of my buisness."

"So can we get our schedules or what?"

" Oh right, Jade heres yours, and Tori heres yours. If you need any help finding the rooms tell me, and if you can't get your schedule down don't worry you have 1 more week before school starts."

" Thank you bye."

**Later after Tori & Jade found their way around**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm not feeling well I think that I'm just gonna go home, love you." Tori says through hiccups.

"Ok I'm gonna go find Ashley and ask her a few things. You should ask Cat to make her Nona's Chiken Noodle Soup. Love you too."

"Oh god yes Beck harder!" I hear as I get near Ashley's desk

"Oh god your so much tighter that my girlfriend."

Instead of calling him out there I decide to take out my phone and videotape him to show Cat later to prove that he's a total asshole.

"Omg Beck what is Cat going to say when she finds out about this?"

"Wow Jade when did you get there? And Cat isn't going to find out."

"I can't believe you would huret poor innocent Cat like that, this is just like when we were still dating and Tori caught you with that Northridge girl."

**Flashback**

**Tori's POV**

"Yea Beck get some!" I hear some douchebag scream from across the room, I look on the couch to see Beck making out with some blonde bimbo Northridge skank.

"Beck how can you do this to Jade?"

"Tori how about you come on this couch and get you some loving from him." The Northridge chick offers

" No because 1. he has a girlfriend, 2. me and her are finally becoming friends, and 3. hes a lying degenerate piece of shit asshole!"

I take a few pictures and send them to Jade, I tell her I'm sorry.

**Jade I know these pictures wll be hard for you to look at but Beck is an asshole - T**

**Wow I can't believe he would do that to me, punch him in the nuts and tell him hes gonna be sorry on Monday - J**

**K you want me to spend the night? - T**

**Yea that sounds fun - J**

"Hey Beck Jade says that you'll be sorry Monday." I punch him in the nuts and drive to Jade's house.

**End Flashback**

"Cat I am so sorry that he did this to you, believe me I know how it feels." Jade says in a whisper

" I...I...I just can't believe he would do th...tha.. that to me." Cat barley says through tears

"You can stay here as long as you like." Tori offers

"Ok thank you both."

**AN: I hope you guys liked it, the flahback in chapter 2 is the Monday after the party flashback in this chapter. Thats also why chapter 2 was called Monday Morning. Leave a review hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4: Cat Makes Up Her Mind

**AN: I don't own Victorious, if I did it would still be going**

**I don't own any of its characters, some of the characters in this story however I do own.**

**Tori's POV**

"Ok now Cat is that everything of yours that was in you and Becks apartment?"

"Yea it should be, I'm going to talk to the dorm advisors and see if I can get a new room." She says through a sad smile

"Ok well you know if you need anything Tori & I are here."

"Kay Kay."

We sit and talk for hours, about what Cat is going to do, she says she might call Sam and ask if she'll move into her and Beck's Apartment after Beck leaves.

Cat falls asleep then Jade & I decide we should lay down and get ready for bed.

**The Next Morning**

**Cat's POV**

"Really, you'll move in with me?"

_'Yeah and I'll even take a butter sock to Beck and his car."_

"Thanks Sam your a great friend."

_"Well I'll be up in a few days to see you."_

"Kay talk to you later."

**Jade's POV**

"Beck how could you do that to Cat, she's so innocent and sweet and you're just an asshole."

"Really how could I do this to her, she probably didnt tell you that when me and her first started dating she had a crush on Sam did she."

"No she didn't but there is a difference between having a crush on somebody, and cheating on them."

"Well that wasn't the way you saw it."

"What in the fuck do you mean you piece of shit."

"When we got back together in junior year, I know you liked Tori."

"What's your point asshole?"

"That's why I was with that Northridge chick, I thought you were cheating on me with Tori, so I figured fuck it I mine as well just do whatever I want."

"You should've just dumped me then asshole, and plus at that time I didn't even know she liked me, or else I would've dumped you and asked her out."

"Whatever you stupid cunt."

Next thing I know Beck is holding his balls on the ground, neither him nor I saw Tori walk up.

"Oh my God Tori why did you do that?"

"He insulted you and he doesn't deserve to hve them, if he's just going to cheat on every girl he dates."

**AN: Hope you guys liked this chapter, next chapter will show a bit of Sam & Cat love. Also don't forget to review, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
